The Prince & Me
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Lanny has always been the guuwho recieved his master plans from an ugly fish. But, what happens when something gets in the way of his plans and he is willing to risk it all for that one precious object. What happens when he sacrifices all for a girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince & Me- info

Lanny- The young 12 year old prince is still determined to get rid of the kings. But when Mason's goddaughter moves into the castle, his priorities may have changed.

Kelly Delwood- Mason's goddaughter. Is immediately welcomed by the kings, Mikayla, and the guards and staff of Kinkow. She is highly trained in martial arts, and often clears her head by being near or in water. She begins to spend time with Lanny, and being with him opened up a whole new side of her. Looks: /images/person/medium/zendaya_

Becky Slager- Kelly's best friend who is staying with Kelly for 2 months on Kinkow. She is 16. Looks: . 


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince & Me-1

Kelly's POV

I looked out of our hot air balloon at the place I could call my second home. The beautiful island of Kinkow. As we began to get closer to landing on the island, I turned to my equally amused best friend, Becky. "It's beautiful." She said in a daze.

Lanny's POV

I was sitting on the sofa scheming up plans to destroy the kings, when Mason came downstairs running around moving stuff excitedly. "What's got you so hyped up Sasquatch?" I asked, watching him. "My goddaughter is coming to live in the castle for the summer." He replied, moving around a plant. "And I'm finally not the only girl here." Mikayla said, walking downstairs. "How old is she?" Boomer asked, coming from no where. "She's Lanny's age." Mason replied. "Does she like kings?" Brady asked eagerly. "She's 12." Mason said, giving the kings a look of disbelief.

Kelly's POV

I smiled and slipped off my shades as one of the guards helped me and Becky out of the balloon. The castle was truly breathtaking. I smiled quickly when I saw Mason, his daughter Mikayla, what looked to be the kings, and a very cute boy that looked around my age walked out of the castle. "Uncle Mason!" I screamed and ran to him. (I call him my uncle) He swooped me up in a hug. "How are you,Kelly? You've gotten so tall." He asked me. "Great." I replied. "Oh girls, this is my daughter Mikayla, the kings Brady and Boomer, and this is Lanny." He introduced. "Hi guys." I said waving at them. "Pretty." Lanny said in a daze, staring at me. Brady and Boomer said the same thing while staring at Becky. "Don't mind them." Mikayla said, pushing them aside as we got our bags. I was wearing this: .com/surfer_girl/set?id=27281814

Becky: .com/so_stylish/set?id=32367430

Bedroom: .com/mda01/

In our rooms•

Knock, Knock! Becky pranced to the door and opened it. "Hey Kel, that Lanny fella is here to see you!" Becky called to me, in her Texas accent. "Coming!" I said, walking to the door. "Hey Lanny what's up." I said putting a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I was just wondering if you wanted to explore the island with me?" He asked, looking cute when he was nervous. "Totally. I'll just get my bag." I said walking back into my room. "Dude, he soo likes you. You were soo checking him out." Becky said, whispering excitedly in my ear. "Alright. I will see you later, Becks. Call me if you need anything." I said, before walking out of the door with Lanny. We were walking around in the jungle, when a large man with a bunch of black war paint on jumped in front of us, making me and Lanny scream. The dude tried to attack me, but I twisted his arm back, kicked his feet and flipped him over. Just to make sure he wasn't going to try and attack me again, I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Stay down." "Wow. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lanny asked. "I don't know. I guess it's instinct." I said, shrugging. After a while of walking, Lanny led me to this river stream. "This is soo cool." I said, as we sat down in a raft and paddled down the stream to a treehouse. "Did you make this?" I asked in astonishment. "Yeah. C'mon I wanna show you something." He said, taking my hand and leading me into the treehouse. "This looks a lot like a jungle penthouse wonderland." I said as Lanny helped me into the treehouse. "Thanks. I go here almost everyday." He said, blushing. The treehouse looked like this: .com/_gallery/treehouse_

Interior: .com/images?q=tbn:

That night•

I smiled as Lanny walked me to my door. "Thanks Lanny. I had a great time tonight. Wanna go surfing tomorrow?" I asked him. "That would be awesome. I'll meet you downstairs after breakfast." He replied, slightly blushing. "Night, Lanny." I said, kissing him on the cheek and opening my door. "Night." He stuttered blushing even more. I closed the door and turned around to see Becky eyeing me. "You like him." She said, looking at the bouquet of flowers in my hand. They looked like this: .com/product-images--f411e5ae7e7f4dde-jpg_sqthumb_

I sniffed the flowers smiled, and laid on my bed smiling at the ceiling, not answering Becky's question. I looked over at Becky and noticed something different. My eyes focused on the note in her hand. I picked up and read it. "You went out with kings, didn't you." I asked, my headed tilted at her in curiosity. "Maybe." She said, trying to hide a smile. "You did!" I exclaimed. "Well you went out with the prince!" She defended. "Point. But I told you who I went out with." I countered. "Double point." She said, looking at me before we both burst out laughing.

Next Morning•

"Good morning girls." Mason said. "Morning." We chirped as we sat down at the table. I sat next to Lanny and Mikayla, while Becky sat in between the kings. After breakfast, me and Becky headed back to my room to change. I changed into this: .com/soul_surfer/set?id=30714067

My board: .

Lanny's swim trunks: .com/product-images--235e790c9219b612-jpg_sqthumb_

Lanny's Board: .

"Hey Ready to go?" I asked Lanny when I went downstairs. "Uh. Uh. Yeah." He said staring at me.

At the beach•

We ran out into the surf with pure excitement. I caught some pretty sick waves, but then something went terribly wrong. I was sitting on my board resting, when I felt a sharp pain on my leg. I lifted my leg and gasped. I was stung by a jellyfish. It looked really bad, I could barely feel my leg. Lanny paddled over to me. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked me. "Oh, it's nothing." I lied, trying to hide the throbbing part of my skin with my hand. He moved my hand out of the way. "What happened to your leg?" He asked as he helped me to shore. "Jellyfish... Sting... Didn't end well." I said, not being able form complete sentences. Lanny helped me hop my way to the castle pavilion. "Mason! Mikayla! Becky! Come out here!" Lanny yelled, helping me sit down. "Guys! What happened?" Mikayla and Mason asked, rushing toward us. "I got stung by a jellyfish while we were surfing." Becky ran out with some guaze and milk. "It says to heal jellyfish stings, treat it with milk and it will be healed in 20 minutes." She said, laying some gauze soaked in milk on my leg. The cool thing was that Lanny stayed by my side the whole time I was healing. "Your really didn't have to sit here and watch me heal." I said, looking at him. "It's fine I wanted to." He said, handing me a glass of lemonade. "Thanks. So is there anything else to do on this island?" I asked, taking a sip of the drink. "Well we could go to the archery fields.". He said. "That's perfect. I love archery." I said smiling. "Times up!" Becky and Brady chimed from the king's balcony. I removed the gauze and my leg was pretty close to being fully healed. I grabbed Lanny's hand and we ran to the archery fields. I had my own set of arrows. They looked like this:

On the first try, I got a bullseye. "Woah. You have great aim." Mikayla said, coming over to us. "Thanks." I said, before aiming again. The arrow lost control and hit the apple on Muhammad's head. "Sorry Muhammad." I yelled before setting up another arrow. 


End file.
